cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sunstorm
Natural Origin I saw the note on the updates page StarGeek. I'm not familiar with Peacebringers either, but according to their page, Peacebringers are all Natural origin. - Snorii 09:03, 7 April 2006 (PDT) :Correctomundo. PeaceBringers are Natural. Warshades are Science. This has nothing to do with a characters backstory, or how they were forced or willingly merged with a kheldian, this has to do with the type of kheldian they merged with. Peacebringers are the result of a human and 'normal' kheldian merge, all light and good and stuff. Warshades are made with Nictus, the same kooshballs that spawn from those dreaded crystals. Nictus are evil kheldians that did experiments with science to make them more evil or something. blah blah yakkity shmackity. --Konoko 10:11, 7 April 2006 (PDT) Important note: Sunstorm and Shadowstar Sunstorm and Shadowstar operate under slightly different rules than any other contacts in game. Please take into account that: - They are only available to Kheldian characters. - Unlike the rest, they offer nor one nor two, but ten different Story Arcs. - You can't do their Story Arcs once you outlevel them. Resuming: Shadowstar and Sunstorm will offer your Kheldian character one Story Arc every five levels. Each Story Arc has a range of five levels as well: first one, levels 5 - 10. Second, levels 10 - 15, and so on, up to level 50. This means you should give them a call every time you reach such levels, to make sure you don't lose their Story Arcs. Make sure you have room to start them, and don't have other Story Arcs being offered by some other contacts somewhere else. Once you have outleveled one of their Story Arcs, it will be overwritten by the next one, and, consequently, lost. IIRC, I think a dev once mentioned in the official forums that this has something to do with the way the game works, and that they couldn't make the contact "know" if the former story arc was done or not, or something like that. This was some time ago, so if the situation has changed please actualize this. --Yakovlev 05:09, 29 June 2006 (PDT) Need a power listing for Sunstorm, somewhere. Seeing as he's an enemy in the very last story arc mission for the contact, Abyss, it would be nic to have a power listing for him. He appears with Longbow, though he works with both longbow and the PPD. --Melissia Blackheart 12:16, 1 July 2007 (EDT) Initial Contact text When you first click on Sunstorm you get the following: "Welcome to the start of your new life as a Peacebringer. I know you probably have a lot of questions, so let's get started." Then when you click "Ask about available missions" you get this chunk: "Allow me to welcome you to the elite ranks of the Peacebringers. All of the Peacebringers on Earth, like you, are formed from the fusion of a Kheldian energy being and a willing human host. Both the human and the Kheldian become more than they were separately, forming a new being called a Peacebringer. As a Peacebringer you will learn to wield immense power in the service of justice and the endless battle against out dire enemies, the Nictus. I am Sunstorm, and I serve as the coordinator of our efforts here on Earth. I'm not your leader or your boss, my main function is to make certain that our efforts are well directed, particularly for the newer members of our ranks. I should have plenty for you to do. I'm sure you can't wait to test your new powers, so let's get started." From here you get the "Start your new life as a Kheldian" option which actually selects the first mission ("Stop the Vahzilok/Council meeting"). So which bits of text should go where in the article? Is the short one line introduction the "Initial Contact" text and the longer piece something to prefix the first missions (when I add them to the article)? --Alex Hopkinson 18:44, 6 November 2007 (EST) :Yup. This part is the initial contact text: :"Welcome to the start of your new life as a Peacebringer. I know you probably have a lot of questions, so let's get started." :All of the text that comes after clicking on "Ask about available missions" counts as mission briefing text. :(The rest is more for anyone new who stumbles into this. . .) :Start your new life as a Kheldian is the name of the first mission. :Stop the Vahzilok/Council meeting is the primary objective for the Start your new life as a Kheldian mission. :Any other text after you click on Start your new life as a Kheldian is also part of the mission briefing text. :--Eabrace 19:16, 6 November 2007 (EST) ::Ok, thanks for the confirmation. --Alex Hopkinson 07:01, 7 November 2007 (EST)